


A Simple Matter of Principle

by Sivictis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: Optimus looked down at his order of breakfast.  His order was, once again, incorrect. Although he was sure it would be delicious, it was the principle of it all that mattered. Perhaps that's why he kept visiting Swerve's restaurant in the morning.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Swerve
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A Simple Matter of Principle

Optimus looked down at his order of breakfast. 

It consisted of fluffy pancakes drizzled in thick syrup with a generous helping of fruits on the side. On his other plate, there were two pieces of toast along with a sunny-side up egg. Optimus had asked for the scrambled option. 

“He got my eggs wrong, Ratchet.”

Ratchet looked up from his datapad and glanced over to his friend’s plate. “Oh, give them a break,” he said. “Opening the place this early, the poor bot is probably overworked.”

Optimus shook his head and ate the eggs anyway. Despite them being not what he had ordered, they weren’t bad. They were well-seasoned and just the right amount of runny. 

Still, it was the principle of it all that mattered, and he wasn’t just about to forget about that.

* * *

“Let’s head to that restaurant for breakfast,” Optimus said as he and Ratchet got ready to go about their duties the following week. They usually fueled up at home, but they allowed themselves to mix it up a bit every Friday. 

It was a way to treat themselves and for them to experience a small sense of normalcy after the Deception and Autobot conflict. There was still so much to be done.

“Swerve’s? Again?” the confusion was apparent in Ratchet’s optics.

Optimus only nodded before he transformed into his alt mode and began driving his way to the location. 

When they both made it there, a bot in red and white greeted them. 

“Well, you’re in luck,” the bot said with a grin. “Not every day the restaurant owner gets to serve their customers. --I’m Swerve. What can I getcha?”

As Ratchet went over the menu, Optimus considered his own options. He could order scrambled eggs again and hope that the chef would get them right this time. Or, he could order sunny-side up, which was the choice he knew he would enjoy. 

When Swerve nodded at Ratchet’s order, he looked expectantly at Optimus. 

“The first combination,” Optimus said. He then raised one servos up. “And two sunny-side up eggs,” he added severely. 

“You betcha.”

About 10 minutes later, Swerve returned with their orders, balancing them on his arms and servos. Optimus had to admit that he was impressed by the bot’s ability to do all that and somehow carefully place the plates in front of them without hassle. 

Ratchet mumbled a thank you as Swerve left, and Optimus was about to do the same -- until he saw his order of eggs. He was stunned to silence. 

“He got my eggs wrong, Ratchet.” 

“Maybe we should visit another place next time,” Ratchet replied. He was focused on his datapad, creating a checklist of tasks to be done for the day. 

Optimus grumbled. It wasn’t sunny-side up today, but an omelette instead. They were two very distinct dishes, and he wondered if the chef did it on purpose.

With a small sigh, Optimus cut a portion of his omelette and took a bite. 

To his misfortune, it was absolutely delicious. 

* * *

In the next few weeks, Ratchet’s schedule didn’t offer much spare time for their usual Friday morning routine. He had to attend a meet-up with other doctors and help re-establish peacetime medical protocols. 

His friend had it rough at times, and Optimus appreciated every moment he got to spend with him regardless. 

So Optimus found himself visiting Swerve’s alone. And with each visit, his order of eggs was incorrect. 

This week, he even went as far as asking Swerve himself to make sure the order was right.

When Swerve placed his order in front of him, Optimus made a noise of frustration. 

They were eggs over easy despite him having clearly asked for the poached variation. The plating was amazing, and Optimus was sure it tasted just as good as it looked, too. 

But it was the principle of it that mattered! Damn whoever made this irresistible breakfast! Damn whoever made the best eggs in all of Cybertron! Damn whoever kept coming up with new ways to serve such a supposedly simple dish!

“Something the matter?” Swerve asked, grinning with a playful look in his optics.

Optimus looked from Swerve, to his eggs, to Swerve again. And at that moment, he knew that Swerve wasn’t just a mere restaurant owner -- he was also the one who had been making his breakfast.

“Yes,” Optimus replied. A pause. Then, “I have a question for you.”

Swerve looked Optimus in the optics, curious. “Ask away.”

“How do _you_ like your eggs in the morning?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on Tumblr for kiunlo. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a Kudos/comment, and visit my Tumblr or Twitter (@Sivictis) to say hello!


End file.
